Now they call me Eyeless Jack
by CouldHaveBeenKate
Summary: Jack had always loved his brother, Slender, which is why he always followed his rule of not leaving the forest without him. Now that Autumn has melted outside, Slender is allowing Jack to explore the nearby town, Ruveberry, with only one warning: do not go into the warehouse. Also posted on my quotev account.
1. Chapter 1: My first night out

If there was ever anyone I should thank with saving of my life, it would be a man who lost his eyes. Yes, his eyes, on that awful and chilly night of November, were gouged out with a knife. They all knew that they should stay away from each other, and if their paths should cross they were to be polite and apologetic. It was common courtesy to leave your fellow Creepypastas alone. Except for two brothers, both spawned on this earth without a face to call their own. Slender was the older of the two, being classy and reserved at all times. He wore a black suit and a red tie, spending his time abducting humans who laid eyes upon his. His younger brother never understood why he did this, assuming it was caused by something that happened much before his time. Jack spawned very young, in his late teens about. The first thing he saw was his brother, Slender, standing over him with his unending blank expression. Some people wondered if they really were brothers, but they both showed disinterest in questioning it.

Jack learned everything he knew from Slender. He learned how to cut organs out of humans, and make them unfindable. Jack truly loved his brother. One night, Jack went on a walk by himself. Slender was resting on the couch in the house they had taken over.

"Jack, you're going out for the night?" Slender asked,

"Yes, I was planning on taking a stroll, maybe get something to eat. Is that alright?"

Slender took a moment before answering, "Yes, as long as you stay safe."

Jack was surprised, "What? Really? I can go by myself?"

"Jack, nothing out there is more of a nightmare than you. You'll be safe. Just stay away from the warehouse."

"What is in the warehouse?"

"Did I tell you that there are are others like us, feared by humans and questioned about our existence?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's a man named Jeff who lives in that warehouse, and all who enter are subject to his whim. They will all go to sleep and you will NOT be one of them."

"Alright, brother. Thank you for the warning."

Surprisingly, Slender rose from his comfortable seat and hugged Jack tightly.

"Don't be stupid."

Jack went silent, and held his brother back for a few moments. Slender pulled back then, back to his normal reserved self, and he returned to his seat. Jack headed towards the door and opened it, stopping himself and saying, "I love you."

Slender simply said back, while staring off into nothing, "I love you, too, Jack."

...

The night was just beginning, the sun just falling below the horizon, stars just began to ink themselves into the sky. Moon, delicately coated in a glistening light, was already waiting for me in the sky. Everything surrounding me was covered in shadow, a simple silhouette against the sky. Do I ever remember something like this happening? A rise of beauty all around me and I just walk so casually inside of it. Maybe this should be made special, but I'm not quite sure how to begin. Part of me wants to let the notes fluttering in my head out of my mouth, another part wants to let all the feeling lightning from my feet to the ground in rhythmical motions. Slender told me this was called dancing, and in the country we live in it was called 'expressing yourself'. How would I express myself? I'm just a horror lost in this world, nobody but my brother wants me here. And maybe he's all I really need., I mean, I've never really had a true heartbeat, something that would make me lively and interesting. Something for my friends to relate to, something for a love to hold onto. It's alright then... it's alright.

Slowly, I entered the small town of Ruveberry, population only a couple thousand. These people knew each other, they had seen the same faces day after day, accustomed to those faces. Really, you didn't have to know a person to be accustomed to having them around, wanting them around you. You can miss a total stranger in these woods. Would anybody ever get accustomed to seeing my face everyday? I mean, I barely have a face, but it's still mine, it's still what I have to wear as a mask to myself. Although I may share this with my brother, we are different... people? What do I even call myself?

Jack, I call myself Jack. Humans have last names, or surnames. Should I have a surname? I would gladly adopt a last name, something I can share with my brother other than my face. Although most of the time people get their surnames from their heritage, and since I was just spawned on this earth from some unknown force I don't really have a clue where I could begin in naming myself. Maybe I'll just pick my favorite place and take a surname from that. Jack Thompson. Jack Johansson. Jack Azikiwe. Jack Satoshi.

There are so many names...

As I walked I passed a couple of teenagers, barely paying attention to the world around them, holding hands and snuggling while walking. They couldn't see my face because of my black hoodie with jeans and black running shoes. I watched as they showed such playfulness unhumbly in front of everything around them. Would I ever get to do that? Let go of my barely beating heart, give it away, in return for feelings that I cannot describe?

Do I want to?

How could I when I'm just a faceless freak?

I never knew I could bring myself down so bad with things that were so real I couldn't fight myself. Maybe that's all true. If I had eyes I'd cry, but all I can do is allow that internal shutter of pure sadness as I walk.

More people, a few teens laughing together. One was tall with a long face, blue eyes, spiked dark hair, and was pale. He was the tallest of the short group and was dressed quite flamboyantly. Next to him was a short pale girl with long wavy black hair and green eyes circled by thick black eye-liner. Clearly she was what my brother called "emo". Then there was a girl that caught my eye.

She was average height, pale as the moon and curvy. Not very curvy, though, she seemed like she had a weight problem. She had pixie cut blonde hair and blue eyes barely touched by any sort of make-up. Her face had a strong but innocent look to it, her cheek bones sticking out defiantly. Her laugh was my favorite, melodic like a sweet tune sung by a man in love.

I stared, I didn't even care. They saw me looking and the boy said in a very "gay" voice, "Hey, boo, how you doin?"

I nodded and did a thumbs up, knowing that the humans communicated through the mouth, unlike my brother and I who communicated by mind. He laughed and said, "So, you wanna join us? We're going on a total spook run. It's gonna be fun. Besides, Katherine Caitlin Jones, doesn't have a date for the night."

The blonde girl blushed and said, "Chris, you don't have to tell everybody my whole name."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Fine, fine. I'm Chris Alexander Baines. And this is Rosemary Shay Shane-Daueson."

The girl with black hair smiled and waved. I thought about how to reply, then I remembered that Slender taught me sign language in case I had to coax a human into some dark place.

'_My name is Jack.' _I signed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hey lovebirds, we're here

The blonde girl smiled while the other two looked confused. "What the **** is he doing?" Chris asked.

"He's signing," Katherine answered, "He must be mute."

"Freaky," Rosemary said.

Katherine frowned and said, "He says his name is Jack."

"Just Jack? Come on, we told full names, if you're gonna roll with us we need a last name to call out during the climax of our little adventures." Chris said. Rosemary laughed in surprise.

I looked at Katherine and signed _'I don't have a last name. Please make something up.' _

I hoped she'd understand.

She nodded and said, "He says he's Jack Caden Young."

"That's a hot name," Chris said, looking my tall frame over.

_'Thank you so much.' _I signed.

She smiled and signed _'You're welcome. Explain to me later?'_

If I could smile, I would've. _'Definitely.'_

"B****es, I'm right here. Don't forget me!" Chris said.

Rosemary checked her watch and said, "Oh crap, I'm late for getting home. Bye you guys, it was nice meeting you, Jack!"

Rosemary hugged both of her friends and Chris kissed her before she left.

_'Are they together?' _I asked.

"No," she said aloud.

"Are we going or not? Let's get our bodies up there before it gets cold." Chris said.

He started walking and we followed him. I wasn't familiar with the road, so I had many questions about where we were going.

I looked over at Katherine and she signed _'So the last name thing?'_

_'I'm an orphan, I was raised by my brother and we can't remember our last names. Foster homes wouldn't take us in because at the time they wouldn't accept two mute little boys. They were very poor.'_

She frowned. _'That's awful. What's your brother's name?'_

_'Slender.'_

_'That's unique. What happened to your parents?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'Okay. Are you shy? I can't see your face.'_

_'Yeah, my muteness doesn't exactly open up opportunities to learn how to socialize with people, especially since most of my life it's only been my brother and I against the world. Plus I'm... ugly.'_

She frowned more. _'I doubt that. I bet you're breathtaking.'_

_'I guess you could say that.'_

"Hey lovebirds, we're here."

A large building loomed over us, the walls looking damp and decrepit. Windows were broken and graffiti screamed loud on the gray walls. Wind whistled through every cranny in the building. It was familiar...It looked like...


	3. Chapter 3: The Death Of Just Jack

_'We have to get out of here now! Please, let's go!' _I signed excitedly.

Chris was eying me over while Katherine asked, "What's wrong with this place, Jack?"

Before I could sign anything, a cackling laugh hollowed throughout the night. Dear Jesus...

"What. The. ****. Jack are you kidding with us?" Chris asked.

_'No. Please, run.' _

Chris grabbed Katherine's arm forcefully and said, "Come on, let's go see who the hell that was."

"Chris-" Katherine was cut off with a sharp tug. I wanted to gut him.

We entered the warehouse and I thought relentlessly to my brother, _Come please, hurry. I need you so bad..._

Our feet scraping against the concrete floor, I noticed the warehouse was a mess, boxes and machines sitting dusty and unused all over the place. The air was thick with darkness, only the pale moonlight granting any kind of vision. Out of nowhere, a being jumped on Chris.

Before he even had time to react, in a haunting voice it said, "Go to sleep."

It happened fast, and I never planned for it to happen. It was a reflex and I couldn't fight it, not even with delicate Katherine in the room. I jumped with all my strength and pushed the nightmare off of Chris's back.

"RUN!" I somehow managed to scream from nothing. My voice sounded so nice, so soft to the touch even in the midst of panic.

I heard them run out and the ominous Jeff the Killer turned to face me as I stood up. His face was a haunting bleach white with the most terrifying smile I'd ever seen, his black eyes staring right into my nothingness.

"You're going to pay for that." He said simply, his voice gruff.

Before I could react to the absolute nightmare, he jumped on top of me and pinned me down with inhuman strength. He used his blade on each of my wrists once, as if marking me with handcuffs I could never escape. Then, he stared at my face and said, "Wouldn't you love to see my beautiful face? It is ever so lovely...You'll need eyes for that..."

Terror. If any other feeling froze the veins in my body, it was overcast by the complete shock and fear that consumed me. I screamed. I yelled to my brother who was still too far away. Help me. Somebody... help me.

Expertly, he used his large knife, already glistening with my blood, and cut two holes in my face for eyes. I tried to fight against him, but the pain was too much. The agony was unbearable as I screamed, out loud for every one to hear, as he carved. I had a skull, I knew that much now. I had never known much about my anatomy until I could feel my whole head in every single detail as it was husked away from me. Was this worth it? This was the first sacrifice of my life, the first thing I gave up for no real return. I could never have my face back to the way it was. I could never be just Jack again. This was going to be all they could see, all that would ever look back in the mirror. My sacrifice. My terror. The death of just Jack.


	4. Chapter 4: It'll be okay

A gentle tapping at the door made the carver look up and I heard my brother speak out loud.

"This is the end, you must stop now."

The man on top of me looked down at me and then up at Slender. Then he got up, a look on his face.

Mercy? You show mercy now? I could feel a liquid pouring from the new holes in my head.

"Jack, it's time to go. "

He sounded like he was a parent picking up his child from his friend's house. Why? I had saved lives today and nobody even cared. I didn't either, really. But Katherine...

The thought of her motivated me to stand up, everything spinning and wavering in the process. It was as if someone had devoured my nightmare and threw it up, in the process pushing me around.

"Don't come back here ever again. Unless you want another refreshment," Jeff said, that light back in his face.

I shuttered internally, saying nothing and trying to reach for my brother, who was only feet away from me now. Reluctantly and stiffly, he stepped over to my drunken hand. As he escorted me out of the husk of the building, Jeff laughed and said playfully, "Goodbye... Eyeless Jack."

Somehow outside the warehouse was warmer and almost alive, the sounds of animals still scurrying to nest rustling in the dark trees. I hoped that somehow I'd see Katherine and Chris waiting for me under the nearby streetlight, running to hug me when they spotted my black hoodie stumbling from the darkness. Of course, this didn't happen. It was only Katherine, hunched over and trembling into her knees.

I looked up at Slender and he nodded, letting me go and melting into the night. Stepping like a baby deer, I made my way to Katherine's side, sitting next to her.

"I told you to go away, Chris! You're such a jerk!" Katherine said sharply into her jeans.

"It's me," I replied. Wow my voice is smooth, _I thought_.

"Jack?" She looked up with the most innocently hopeful looks I'd ever seen.

"Yes-" I got out before she crushed me against her.

"Oh my god! You're alive! I thought you were mute!"

"I guess not."

She broke the embrace, "Oh whatever. I don't really care. You're alive and I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too."

She smiled largely but then looked at my hoodie and said, "Jack, what's that black stuff on your hoodie?"

I flinced at the memory that had just been branded into my mind. I sighed... now's the time...

I lifted my hood away.

Katherine stared silently at my still bleeding face, her mouth agape. All the happiness in her eyes evaporated as she stared into mine.

"What... are you?" she whispered.

I took her hands in mine and said, "Jack. I'm Jack."

Katherine started crying and tugged her hands away. Swiftly, she rose and backed away, shaking her head as she cried, whispering: "Sorry..."

And then the girl I gave my everything for disappeared on the horizon line as she ran away from me. My mind felt like it broke along with my heart as I could only find myself saying, "Why didn't you kill me?..."

My brother came from behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, something he'd never done before.

"It'll be okay..."


	5. Chapter 5: Am I going Insane?

The next few days I could feel Slender's eyes on me at all times. He was scared and worried because I had become so depressed. Most of the time I just laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, not caring what was going on in the world. The black liquid that once streamed from my empty eyes had stopped recently. I'd no longer have to change my hoodie every other hour.

This morning was no different than any other. I woke up and didn't move, the sunlight gingerly touching my back. I imagined the sunlight talking to me.  
It'd say: _Hey, are you ready to get up today?_  
No. No I'm not.  
_Oh okay...I've been thinking about you again._  
That's nice.  
_Yeah... Please, just get better Jack. We miss you. _  
Who is this 'we'?  
_Slender. Me. The couch downstairs. _  
Why would the couch miss me?  
_There's a pack of bunny rabbits outside. I see them, their little noses spasming in that cute little way. _  
See? SEE?  
_I'll just go..._  
You do that...

I can't even talk to the sun in my head. I really am losing it. Maybe I should just go back to the warehouse and let Jeff have his fun. That's what I'll do. There's really no reason to stay in this place. Slender doesn't need me. He can take care of himself. This is what I need to do. For me. Yeah... for me... This is what I deserve. A little escape. But...

I could hear Slender downstairs, cooking something. A pan slides metallicly into the oven. Beeps of the oven's timer being set. He wouldn't miss me too terribly, would he? But this isn't... THIS ISN'T ABOUT HIM. It's about me and my feelings. I'm so numb... everything's so empty. Just like my face.

I'm going to see her one more time, then tomorrow I'll spend the day with Slender, _I thought. _The clock on the wall told me it was about lunch time. Maybe Katherine's having lunch too. I got out of bed and I could hear the silent cheer from the sun. What a dork. Childishly, I felt the need to look in the mirror to make sure I looked decent. It wasn't like she was going to see me anyway. She wouldn't want to. I shook my head and went downstairs. Slender was in the kitchen still, working on a very complicated meal. I didn't bother to say goodbye, I wouldn't be GONE yet.

The walk to the high school was long and quiet. All the humans are at school and work, nobody's just lumbering around outside. They're inside, hiding their sloth. Maybe the sun talks to them too. I arrived at the high school and, just as I had predicted, there was Katherine surrounded by friends eating at an outdoor stone table. She was laughing, her blonde hair wrapped around her head like a halo in the sunlight. Chris was there, too, and Rosemary. They were all laughing and having a good time. I wished I could join them. But nobody would want to have company of something as awful as me. Yes, something.

I watched her until a bell summoned her back inside. This made me furious, why should a shrill noise have the power to take away something so dear to me. Like a gunshot.

Angrily, I ran away with intense speed. I couldn't think straight. What's wrong with me? Am I going insane? I ran into a house while lost in thought. There was movement inside in response to my body slamming into the siding. All this stress was making me quite hungry...

I entered the house through the unlocked back door quietly.


	6. Chapter 6: A Routine

In the backyard there was an older play-gym with swings and a slide and a small area where children could look through the spider infested plastic blue telescope and remember that moment forever. The back door was open carelessly with the trust that nobody would enter the backyard through the perfect white picket fence and try the knob. And find it open. It was also open in the hopes that if such a thing would happen, that person would blush and quietly leave the backyard, embarrassed that they had been there in the first place. But that wouldn't happen today. No.

I did enter the perfect white picket fence. I closed the door behind me and tried the knob of the obnoxious red door. That red door inside the white siding was unlocked. I let myself in. I had entered into a perfect kitchen. This family was good in the money department, clearly, everything was perfect in the perfect magazine style with everything in its perfect place. My foot steps were perfect. They never made a sound.

_This isn't something you should be doing right now_

The voices in my head could try to coax me out of it, but it didn't really matter since I didn't know what I was doing. Then I saw a man. He was an older man, about late forties, with thick salt and pepper hair and a strong face. He was tanned from hours in the sun, probably playing golf. He was watching television, a program I didn't know. Haunting closer, I found that the man was asleep. I waited and could hear him breathing. There was also breathing upstairs.

Like a painter making his last stroke, I made my first against his neck. His body jittered but he didn't wake up. I ate to my heart's desire that day. I ate all the things that the man had inside him, leaving him an empty husk. I set him back up so he looked like he was just watching television. We had never met. This never happened.

I went upstairs and searched the rooms until I found two children. One was a thin ten year old with dark brown hair, sleeping other was an infant in a yellow onesie. I was surprised when no thoughts of consuming them danced in my head. Apparently my mind was still freckled with sanity.

I left. Went home. Slept for awhile until called downstairs by Slender. He had cooked caramelized onion and bacon croissants with cheesecake. There was plenty of room in my stomach for my portion of both, much to my surprise. Slender was surprised when I did the dishes and played a board game with him. He was happy I seemed back to normal.

I did this cycle for days. Watch Katherine, eat people, go home, sleep, eat dinner, spend time with Slender, sleep. My plans to visit Jeff were set aside, and would be as long as this routine satisfied the longing emptiness inside of me. But how long would it really last?


End file.
